dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ch 2/TV Listings/31st December 2016-6th January 2017
New Year's Eve * 6:00am; '''The Loud House (US) * '''6:15am; '''SpongeBob SquarePants (US) * '''6:30am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Hook (1991) (US) * '''8:25am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Meet the Robinsons (2007) (US) * '''10:10am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Radio Rebel (2012) (US) * '''12:05pm; '''Rex The Runt (UK) * '''12:15pm; '''Mame (1991) (UK) * '''2:15pm; '''Songs of Praise El Kadsre (EK) * '''2:50pm; '''Royal Institution Christmas Lectures (EK) * '''3:50pm; '''Flatworld (1997) (UK) * '''4:20pm; '''Athletics: El Kadsre 2016 * '''5:20pm; '''Films 2016 (UEKN) * '''6:00pm; '''RWBY (US) * '''6:30pm; Ch 2 Mini Series: '''Global Report (Part 4) * '''7:30pm; '''MyStreet New Years Party (RM) * '''7:55pm; '''La Traviata (1993) (UK) * '''10:05pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''Mad Max (1979) (AU) * '''11:50pm; '''Tricks at Bedtime * '''12:00am; '''V Energy's Rock in 2017 New Year's Day * '''6:00am; '''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (US) * '''6:25am; '''Atomic Puppet (CA) * '''6:40am; '''Jamie's Got Tentacles! (EK) * '''6:55am; Ch 2 Movies: '''Holes (2003) (US) * '''8:50am; '''Chart Attack: Best of 2016 (UEKN) * '''11:00am; '''Proms 2016 (EK) * '''2:50pm; FINALE: '''Royal Institution Christmas Lectures (EK) * '''3:50pm; '''Single By 30 (US) * '''4:20pm; '''Rex The Runt (UK) * '''4:30pm; Ch 2 Mini Series: '''Global Report (Part 5) * '''5:15pm; '''Carmen (1991) (UK) * '''8:00pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''The Ridiculous 6 (2015) (US) * '''9:45pm; '''Eddsworld: The End (2016) (UK) * '''10:15pm; Ch 2 Movies: '''The Angry Video Game Nerd Movie (2014) (US) Monday * '''2:00pm; NEW: '''Violetta (AR) * '''2:55pm; '''RWBY Chibi (US) * '''3:00pm; NEW: '''Skylanders Academy (US) * '''3:30pm; '''School of Rock (US) * '''4:00pm; FINALE: '''Unnatural History (US) * '''5:00pm; '''The Studio Floor * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; '''Shortland Street (NZ) * '''7:00pm; '''The Simpsons (US) * '''7:30pm; NEW: '''Trops (PH) * '''8:00pm; FINALE: '''MyStreet Holiday Special (RM) * '''8:35pm; NEW: '''River (UK) * '''9:40pm; '''MacGyver (US) * '''10:10pm; Channel 2 Mini Series: '''Channel Zero: Candle Cove (Part 1) (2016) (US) * '''11:10pm; NEW: '''The Late Late Show with James Corden (US) * '''12:10am; '''t@gged (US) * '''12:35am; '''Prank Academy (US) Tuesday * '''2:00pm; '''Violetta (AR) * '''2:55pm; '''RWBY Chibi (US) * '''3:00pm; '''Right Now Kapow (US) * '''3:30pm; '''The Next Step (CA) * '''4:00pm; '''Flight Centre Travel Show (EK) * '''4:30pm; '''Thank You, Roadshow (RM) * '''5:00pm; '''Quality Contest (EK) * '''5:30pm; NEW: '''In The Blood (RM) * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; '''Shortland Street (NZ) * '''7:00pm; '''The Simpsons (US) * '''7:30pm; '''Street Scene (EK) * '''8:00pm; '''That'S Life (RM) * '''8:30pm; NEW: '''Stranger Things (US) * '''9:30pm; NEW: '''Paranoid (UK) * '''10:30pm; NEW: '''Broke (US) * '''10:45pm; NEW: '''Paranormal Action Squad (US) * '''11:00pm; '''Stressed Eric (UK) * '''11:30pm; NEW: '''Haters Back Off (US) * '''12:00am; Channel 2 Mini Series: '''Channel Zero: Candle Cove (Part 2) (2016) (US) * '''1:00am; '''The Late Late Show with James Corden (US) * '''2:00am; '''Vampire Knight (JP) * '''2:25am; '''Sing It! (US) Wednesday * '''2:00pm; '''Violetta (AR) * '''2:55pm; '''RWBY Chibi (US) * '''3:00pm; '''Adventure Time (US) * '''3:15pm; '''Regular Show (US) * '''3:30pm; '''Legendary Dudas (US) * '''4:00pm; '''Aldi Ready, Set, Cook (EK) * '''4:30pm; '''Activity (SN) * '''5:00pm; '''Life on Line (EK) * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; '''Shortland Street (NZ) * '''7:00pm; '''The Simpsons (US) * '''7:30pm; '''The Big Bang Theory (US) * '''8:00pm; FINALE: '''2 Broke Girls (US) * '''8:30pm; NEW: '''Cuckoo (UK) * '''9:00pm; NEW: '''Four in The Morning (CA) * '''9:30pm; '''X Company (CA) * '''10:30pm; '''Bottom (UK) * '''11:05pm; NEW: '''Robot Chicken (US) * '''11:20pm; '''10 Minutes (NK) * '''11:30pm; NEW: '''Room 101 El Kadsre (EK) * '''12:00am; '''The Late Late Show with James Corden (US) * '''1:00am; '''MatPat's Game Lab (US) * '''1:25am; '''Republic of Doyle (CA) Thursday * '''2:00pm; '''Violetta (AR) * '''2:55pm; '''RWBY Chibi (US) * '''3:00pm; '''Voltron: Legendary Defender (US) * '''3:30pm; '''Girl vs. Boy (NZ) * '''4:00pm; '''The Last Warriors (RM) * '''5:00pm; '''Ice & Blood (NK) * '''6:00pm; '''News 2 * '''6:30pm; '''Shortland Street (NZ) * '''7:00pm; '''The Simpsons (US) * '''7:30pm; NEW: '''Airport EK (EK) * '''8:00pm; NEW: '''Redundant (RM) * '''8:30pm; NEW: '''Perpetual Motion (EK) * '''9:00pm; '''A Bit of Fry and Laurie (UK) * '''9:35pm; NEW: '''Fire in The Blood (EK) * '''10:30pm; NEW: '''Talking to Myself * '''10:40pm; NEW: '''April Drive (NK) * '''11:40pm; '''The Fall (UK) * '''12:50am; '''The Late Late Show with James Corden (US) * '''1:55am; '''Escape The Night (US) * '''2:20am; NEW: '''The Ranch (US) Friday * '''2:00pm; '''Violetta (AR) * '''2:55pm; '''RWBY Chibi (US) * '''3:00pm; '''Supernoobs (CA) * '''3:15pm; NEW: '''Mighty Magiswords (US) * '''3:30pm; '''The Killian Curse (NZ) * '''4:00pm; '''Come Dine with Me El Kadsre (EK) * '''5:00pm; '''News 2 * '''5:30pm; Channel 2 Movies: '''Bionicle VIII: The Final Battle (1988) (VU) * '''9:30pm; NEW: '''Sword Art Online II (JP) * '''10:00pm; NEW: '''Brooklyn Nine-Nine (US) * '''10:30pm;'' Channel 2 Mini Series: ''Channel Zero: Candle Cove (Part 3) (2016) (US) * '''11:30pm; '''The Late Late Show with James Corden (US) * '''12:30am; '''The Young Ones (UK) * '''1:00am; '''Package Deal (CA) Category:TV listings Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Television Category:Fictional TV guide Category:2010s Category:Television in Vicnora Category:Vicnora